A Bleach Christmas Sequel
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: A world was spinning, a hollow was cackling, an orange haired boy was committing suicide out of horror and Boxing day was upon them in another 24 hours! Yeah, I know its not Christmas... yet! This is a sequel to A Bleach Christmas.


Summery: A world was spinning, a hollow was cackling, an orange haired boy was committing suicide out of horror and Boxing day was upon them in another 24 hours! Merry Christmas everyone, Merry Christmas!

A Bleach Christmas Sequel

Only chapter

It was christmas eve at the Kurosaki household.

It had been a busy 24 hours for Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired high school student/god of death, a very busy day indeed.

The day had been filled with all out bustling around, decorating houses, preparing food for the next day, and trying desperately to get those presents that should have been bought weeks ago...

Ichigo was exhausted, he had just finished getting Karin a new soccer ball, Yuzu a bakery set, dad a pair of boxing gloves (Ichigo was hoping it would ease the pain that was inflicted when his dad randomly attack him), and of course Kon too, he had gotten him new stuffing.

Once he had finished rapping the presents, Ichigo flung them hurriedly under his bed and literally fell a sleep before he hit the pillow (let alone the bed). With a thud, he hit the floor and started snoring.

-----------------------------

Ichigo's mouth lifted into a small grin while he slept, peace and quiet at last...

The shear silence of sleep was overwhelming, it was amazing, he could just die and go to heaven,

"OI, OI! Marry Christmas, partner!" a voice shattered the beautiful silence and woke strawberry with a jolt, he recognized that voice!

"What the-"

But he didn't get a chance to react because as soon as he opened his eyes he was bombarded with a blur of pale white clothes and hair.

In moments, Ichigo was pinned flat on his stomach and sitting there quite comfortably on his back was Hichigo, his 'other self' as one might put it.

Only able to see the side of a blue building and cloudy sky in front of him, Ichigo lay pressed against a window, still in shock. Then suddenly a pure white face with two black colored eyes peered over the top of his head.

"Hiya!" Hichigo said casually like this was an everyday situation.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo snapped and struggled to get up, Hichigo proved it pointless by slugging him over the head a couple of times.

"Can't I say Merry Christmas to my partner in crime every once in a while?" Hichigo pouted, sounding offended, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, Merry Christmas, now GET off of me." Ichigo growled, banging his fist down furiously on the blue building he was currently crushed against.

With clear reluctance, Hichigo obliged to Ichigo's demand.

Then just as carrot-top scrambled to his feet and gathering his bearings he was pulled into a lung crushing, vein bursting, eye bulging, hollow hug.

"...C-Can't... b-breath...!" He gasped, unable to even move, his arms stuck at his sides, he was sure his spine was pulp by now.

Hichigo loosened his loving grip a few inches, just enough to let air into his partner's lungs, "Oh... whoopsie daisy!" he said with a sly grin on his face.

Ichigo finally tore himself away from Hichigo, "Just what ARE you doing?" he asked in confusion and frustration.

"I thought Christmas is a day for hugs and gifts?" the pale spirit shrugged and cocked his head to the side.

Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to answer the hollow, he wasn't even sure how he had found out there was a christmas!

_If Hichigo's like this on Christmas, I'd hate to seem him at Hallowe'en... _Ichigo thought with a shutter.

While Ichigo sat there, pondering on what to do, or how to explain in nicer words that he didn't really want a hug from a hollow, Hichigo burst into action...

In a split second, not even time for Ichigo to finish a blink, the place was alive with holiday music (from who knows where) and a colorful jumble of green and red. Then all too soon, Hichigo grabbed carrot-top roughly by the arm and began to spin him around at top speed.

"YEEAAH! Ain't this fun?" Hichigo roared with a high pitched laughter as warped Christmas carols echoed all around them.

When Ichigo was sure he was going to barf out his innards if the pale fellow kept the spinning up, Hichigo let go of him and began break dancing!

A world was spinning, a hollow was cackling, an orange haired boy was committing suicide out of horror and Boxing day was upon them in another 24 hours!

End

Please leave a comment for Hichigo, he will be really depressed if you don't ... and so will I!


End file.
